The Patter of tiny feet
by bannonluke
Summary: AU. I'm sorry Donna," The Doctor began, "there's no other way." Well, no other way you wouldn't kill me for suggesting. Spoilers for Journey's End. Doctor/Donna. Some adult situations. FIC ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Patter of Tiny feet

**Author: **bannonluke aka adroid mortox

**characters/pairing** Doctor/Donna

**Spoilers** Journey's End

**Summary** AU. "I'm sorry Donna," The Doctor began, "there's no other way."_Well, no other way you wouldn't kill me for suggesting. _

**Disclaimer:** If the characters were mine, I think you'd know about it. Sadly they're not though.**Rating** R for sexual scenes, but nothing graphic

**Author's notes** Originally a prompt for **sizeofthatthing** reworked into a less smutty, more character driven affair. Thanks to **persiflage1** for betaing.

"I'm sorry Donna," The Doctor began, "there's no other way."

_Well, no other way you wouldn't kill me for suggesting. _he thought to himself.

What the Doctor failed to consider was that DoctorDonna had his brain. So she knew what the other option was.

To his astonishment, Donna suddenly grabbed him and kissed him passionately, while starting to undo his trousers.

"Let's do it then!" Donna exclaimed as she pushed him down to the ground. T

he Doctor was stunned. Then again, he realised there wouldn't be much time before the meta-crisis got too much. They would have to work fast.

The theory was that the only way for any being to cope with a half-human/half timelord consciousness, was to create a being that WAS half-human/half timelord. The extra brain power would then pass from (in this case) the mother into the child. The Doctor knew a lot about the subject. Some argued it was how he came to exist and that his mother was human. Others said he just read about it because he was a kinky bastard.

But regardless of what the reason was, it wasn't long before Donna was atop him, bouncing up and down.

"Yes. Yes. Give. Me. Your. Babies." She cried as she went to work._How romantic. _The Doctor sarcastically thought to himself. This wasn't exactly how he imagined what his first time with Donna would be like. Oh well. If all went well there would be time to rectify that. It wasn't long before The Doctor came. An awkward hush filled the air.

"Did it work?" Donna asked in a panic.

"Um-" The Doctor stammered._Oh, there's no time for this! _Donna fumed, as she smacked him.

"Did it work?" She repeated.

"I dunno!" He snapped.

Donna sighed.

"Well how long before we know?" She said wearily. "Cos I tell ya, if I just wasted the last 2 minutes of my life shagging you, my head exploding will be a relief!"

"Tell me about it." The Doctor muttered.

That earned him a second smack from Donna. It was only then they realised something. Donna was talking in her own voice again. They smiled at one another.

"Does that mean it's worked?" Donna asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied.

"Anything you DO know?" Donna asked.

"Well…" The Doctor began, "There is ONE way of being sure."

Donna looked startled.

"Already?"

"Yeah…" The Doctor replied, "the pregnancy tests I have are state of the art."

"Oh. Right." Donna said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

The two made their way down the hallway anxiously.

"I think it's around here." The Doctor remarked. That was a big problem with the TARDIS, all the corridors looked the same. He was getting nervous. If it hadn't worked, Donna wouldn't have much time left.

"THIS WAY!" Donna yelled, as she stamped off down the left-hand corridor.

_Wait, how did I- uh-oh. _She quickened the pace.

The Doctor took off after her.

"You alright?" He called in a vexed tone.

"Oh fine apart from the fact I can die at any minute!" Donna hollered candidly, as she started to run.

_You idiot! _The Doctor berated himself as he ran after her. If he hadn't been a stupid, sentimental fool, Donna would have been home already. Granted, wiping her memories wouldn't have been the ideal solution, but it can't have been much worse than this current situation. _No wonder she yelled at me. _He just prayed that he'd get to her in time.

What The Doctor didn't realise was that Donna wasn't really upset with him. Firstly, she was angry that she managed to get herself in this mess in the first place. She just HAD to touch that jar didn't she? But that wasn't the main problem. It was bad enough forcing herself on The Doctor like that. But it was by no means as selfish as trying to make a baby just to save your own life.

_I'm a monster. _She cursed to herself. _Worse than a Serelian swamp bat… bat, bats of Gormogian 9, 99 red balloons…_ Donna grasped her head as the agonising, burning sensation swelled up again. She soon found herself falling to the ground.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he saw Donna on the verge of collapse. He dashed, and caught her before she fell.

Horror shot through his body. _Oh no! It didn't work! _He put a hand to her temple, planning to start the mind-wipe.

Suddenly her arms were around his neck, and she gave him a deadly glare.

"Don't you dare!" She hissed.

"Bu-But…"

Donna cut him off with a kiss, as she pulled him towards her.

The Doctor started to wonder if Donna made a habit of yelling "Give. Me. Your. Babies." while having sex. No wonder she couldn't keep a man. Nevertheless, over the next couple of hours, he did his best to fulfil her wish. Their bodies writhed around the floor, focussed entirely on the task at hand. Not that it was by any means a chore for either of them.

During this time, a crazy thought occurred to The Doctor. Maybe it was because he lost Jenny not so long ago. But... he wouldn't mind being a father again. He didn't want this child to just serve its purpose and be discarded. That would be truly unforgivable. And he knew he certainly didn't want to lose Donna, after nearly losing her so many times already.

Admittedly, his timing could have been a bit better, but he decided the height of orgasm was as good a time as any.

"Will... you... marry me?"

"YES! YES... WHAT?! OOOOH!"Once the act was complete, he asked Donna again. He braced himself for an almighty slap. But it didn't come. There was a pause.

Donna considered this. It was a no-brainer really. While a bit barmy, she knew The Doctor was reliable, and that he would make a great dad. Plus, no way she'd have anyone calling her children bastards.

"Alright then." Donna muttered.

The Doctor wasn't sure he heard right.

"Sorry?"

Donna sighed.

"Yes. I'll marry you." _If I'm alive that is._

The Doctor grinned.

"But I decide the date and where." Donna said sternly, "Knowing you you'll end up having the reception on the planet of the living Anoraks or something. AND I want a proper proposal! I don't want my kids to ask 'How did daddy propose' only for the answer to be 'While I was on my back, legs akimbo' got it?"

The Doctor nodded obediently.

"Don't you mean our kids?" He teased.

Donna couldn't help but grin. _Our kids. _She liked the sound of that. She'd always hoped to be a mum. She wanted to lavish her children with the love and support her own mother never gave her. Although this was all just hypothetical at the moment. Though she was really beginning to hope it would be something more.

And it was on that note, she cleared her throat.

"Medical room?" She said.

The Doctor turned serious, as he picked himself up and pulled his trousers back up.

"Um… this way." He said sheepishly, as he pointed down the corridor.

It was an encouraging sign that Donna's behaviour appeared to stabilise. But she and The Doctor couldn't resist an extra effort on the medical bay's leather recliner, 'Just to be safe'.

Once they had redressed, The Doctor presented Donna with an elaborate looking device.

"Vinaci pregnancy test." He said proudly. "What do you think?"

Donna's eyes widened.

"I'm not peeing on that!" She exclaimed.

"What?!" The Doctor yelled. "No, no. That's the thing, it's simple, painless, and a lot less messy. Now, just hold still…"

The Doctor ran the device over Donna like he was scanning a tin of beans. Donna half-expected to hear the little bleep.

"There." The Doctor said.

"What, that's it?" Donna said incredulously.

The Doctor nodded.

"So…" Donna began, "What's the verdict?"

"Well," The Doctor began, "It will take a few moments for the result to come up."

The Doctor reached into his pocket and produced the Sonic Screwdriver.

"But I can speed it up a bit."

He pressed the screwdriver to the device, and whirred it. His eyes suddenly widened, and his mouth dropped open. He actually dropped the Sonic screwdriver.

Donna wasn't sure how to react. His reaction could mean either _Oh my God it didn't work _or _OH MY GOD IT WORKED! _

"So who should we be phoning," She quipped, "the wedding planner or the funeral parlour?"

The Doctor's expression didn't change. Donna was beginning to get a little worried.

"Doctor…" she said seriously, "What is it?"

The Doctor looked up at her, his face still frozen. He then raised two fingers on his right hand, as he mouthed the word 'two'.

Donna looked puzzled. Then realisation hit her full on like a lorry.

"Y-you mean…"

The Doctor nodded.

"No way!"

The Doctor now shook his head, as if to say 'I'm not kidding.'

It was Donna's turn to look shocked. She raised two fingers herself and mouthed, 'two?'

The Doctor nodded again.

Donna's hands cupped her mouth in shock. She then leapt up and gave The Doctor a hug.

While Donna's vice like grip was cutting off his oxygen supply, The Doctor couldn't help but smile as he returned it. He thought it was going to be another harrowing goodbye. Going back to being alone again. But now he had a family. And not just the one Sarah Jane meant, but a real, honest to goodness family.

Tears of joy ran down Donna's face as she continued to hug the big, stupid… wonderful Space-man. She thought she was going to lose The Doctor, that it was all going to end. But it really was just the beginning of something new. Something much more terrifying. But something much, much better.


	2. Breaking the news

**Title:** The Patter of Tiny Feet: Breaking the news  
**Characters/Pairing: **Ten/Donna, Wilf, Sylvia**  
Rating:** PG  
**Summary/Author's Notes:** Hp-chloe asked for "Patter of tiny feet- one day later" for the Timestamp Meme. AU from Journey's End.  
**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters, unless you count my Donna action figure.

Donna watched on with amusement as The Doctor anxiously went to work on the TARDIS controls. In all their time together, she hadn't seem him quite this nervous.

He turned towards her.

"Can't it wait another day?" He pleaded. It had only hit him at 3am- the gravity of the situation. While there would be many positives (being with Donna, having a family etc.)… he failed to consider that he would have a FAMILY again. And while he knew Wilf liked him, he was also painfully aware that Sylvia did not.

And having to announce to her not only that he was he marrying her daughter, but he, an alien, had knocked said daughter up wouldn't exactly endear him to her. Good thing he had three lives left.

"No it cannot wait another day." Donna said. "We're doing this properly. You promised."

"I know…" The Doctor said, "But it's just…"

"Just what?" Donna wailed.

To the Doctor's amazement, Donna's bottom lip was trembling and her eyes were looking decidedly tearful. What he didn't know was that having access to his mind, Donna knew exactly what buttons to press. And it was a good thing she was someone who could cry at the drop of a hat.

"Oh God. You don't *want* to marry me!" She exclaimed. "You were just after some timelord nookie!"

She turned away from him, and anxiously awaited his reaction.

"No!" The Doctor yelled immediately. "It wasn't like that! And if we hadn't you'd have died…"

"Oh, so you just did it to save my life." Donna huffed.

"No!" The Doctor said, as he walked towards her. "No I…"

Donna grinned. "I what?" She smirked.

The Doctor sighed, as he wrapped his arms around her. "I…I've always…cared."

"Cared?" Donna said cheekily. "That the best you can do? You *cared*? Well pardon me for being under whelmed."

The Doctor was tempted to say she hadn't seemed too under whelmed yesterday, but he figured it was best not to. He hadn't survived the Dalek Empire and the near destruction of the universe just to be laid waste to by Donna.

The Doctor turned her towards him, and looked into her eyes.

"Look Donna," He said. "I asked you, because I wanted to marry you. I love you, to bits."

Donna smiled. "Same here." She said.

The Doctor released the hug. "But… can't we just nip off, get married quietly off some nice… *distant* quiet planet. Then…"

"What," Donna snarked, "send them an ecard saying 'Just married The Doctor' love Donna. PS you're gonna be a gran, twice?"

"Yeah." The Doctor grinned, not picking up on the sarcasm.

Donna responded by folding her arms and giving him the stare-o-death ™

"Oh." The Doctor said. "Right. Irony."

"Yeah." Donna said. "No sneaking off and getting married on the QT. We're doing this right."

She turned to walk towards a small desk. "Now you set the co-ordinates while I draw up a list."

"List?"

"Yeah- a 'to-do' list. Organisation's one of my strong points, remember? Best temp in Chiswick?"

"Best temp in the universe." The Doctor teased.

"Too right." She sat down, took a pen and started to write. "Let's see, 'tell mum', get flowers, hmm, maybe see if we can get some from that Floral world we visited last month. Dress- need a new one, after the last one got ruined. Maybe one with pockets. And you'll need a new suit."

The Doctor turned to her. "What's wrong with this suit?"

"You wear it all the time." Donna said. "Haven't you got a tux?"

The Doctor looked nervous. He wasn't about to tell her about the jinxed tuxedo.

"No, don't think so."

"You're bound to have something nice in that wardrobe of yours." Donna said. "I mean, it's big enough."

"I'll look later." The Doctor remarked.

"No," Donna said, "I'LL look later. You'd probably come dressed as a Viking or something."

She then returned to her notes.

"Let's see book the hall, book the church, that reminds me, probably a good idea to book it earlier in the year. Send out invites…"

The Doctor started to panic. "Bu- but I thought you'd want a quiet wedding. I mean, after last-time."

"I want a big one. ESPECIALLY after last time." Donna said. "You owe me… space-man."

"Oh, does that make you Mrs. Spaceman?" The Doctor quipped.

That made Donna pause. She hadn't even thought of the name issue.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked.

"I can't be Mrs. The Doctor!" She exclaimed. "What kind of name's that? You got… any other names?"

The Doctor scratched his head, looking a little perplexed.

"Well, there's…"

"And not John Smith." Donna said. "It is so obviously made up. Why couldn't you come up with a good pseudonym like… oh, I dunno… James Bond."

"Ian Fleming nicked it off me." The Doctor said. "Annoys the hell out of me, him taking the credit."

Donna rolled her eyes. "I suppose you painted the Mona lisa."

"Well, one of them." The Doctor responded, with his trademark grin. "Thing is, I've already got papers as John Smith, it'll make things simpler."

Donna hesitated. "Fair enough. It's just… Donna Smith. It's so… ordinary. Must be millions of Donna Smiths."

The Doctor sighed. "How about Mrs. Noble?"

"Huh?"

"I can take your name." He said patiently. "John Smith could always become John Noble. Got a certain ring to it."

"You'd do that for me?" Donna said, touched.

"Yes." The Doctor replied quickly. "You should know I'd do anything for you."

Donna came over and hugged him. When he wanted to be, he could be a real sweetheart.

"Oi, mind the ribs!" The Doctor complained, though he grinned and hugged her back.

Then again, those moments never lasted very long.

"God you're skinny." Donna exclaimed. "Gonna have to put you on lard butties or something, so people won't think I'm starving you."

She suddenly stopped. "Hmm, lard butties…"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Oh, you are NOT having cravings already! I refuse to believe you can get cravings when you're only been pregnant for a few hours!"

"No, but the look on your face was priceless." Donna said.

Huffily, The Doctor turned and began to set the co-ordinates. He then turned back.

"What if they're not in?" He asked hopefully.

To his horror, Donna held up her mobile and proceeded to press buttons.

*****************************************

Sylvia was still trying to get the house straightened. There hadn't been too much damage, considering how turbulent the ride was. But none of her China had survived and the good wine glasses were down to two.

But she ceased everything when she heard the phone ring. She hadn't heard from Donna in a long time. Had anything happened to her, that 'doctor' was going to be very sorry.

"I'll get it!" Wilf called as he rushed towards the phone. Like Sylvia, he'd been anxious to hear. Particularly since he knew she'd probably ran into those Daleks.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Gramps!" Donna exclaimed cheerfully. "How are you? How's mum?"

"Oh Donna." He sighed. "Oh, you're OK. Thank God."

But before he could continue, the phone was whipped out of his hands.

"Where the hell are you?" Sylvia yelled. "I've been worried sick about you! Oh, but do you care? Oh no, you're busy travelling the universe all this time without a word."

Donna gasped. How'd her mum find out about that? Oh well, suppose when Earth was stolen her granddad *had* to tell her.

"Mum, Mum, SHUT UP A MINUTE!" Donna exclaimed. "We're coming home now! Alright?"

"What?" Sylvia yelled. "When? And who's we?" She then paused. "Oh, HIM."

"Hey, *he* just happened to save the Earth from certain doom, yet again. So be nice. Oh and mum…"

"Hum. What?" Sylvia murmured.

"I've got really, really big news. See ya in five."

"Five what?"

"Dunno. Could be minutes, could be seconds. You never know with this joker."

Sylvia heard a voice go "Oi." In the background. Then the phone clicked.

She looked at it for a minute.

"Well?" Wilf asked.

"Said she had… 'big news.'" Sylvia said. "Lord help us."

Suddenly, something else clicked.

"FIVE MINUTES?!" She hollered. "Look at the state of this place! I've got to give this place a hoovering! And dad, take off that tatty cardigan and comb that hair! Honestly!"

Sylvia dashed off to get the hoover, while Wilf merely looked down at his cardigan in confusion. What was wrong with it?

****************

The TARDIS landed with a bump. Donna opened the door. To her annoyance, she saw the Millennium centre in the distance.

"This… is not Chiswick." She said as she turned towards the Doctor. "It's Wales!"

"Well… I thought we could go the scenic route." The Doctor said. "Besides, Cardiff's built on this Rift, and the TARDIS needs refuelled and…"

"Doctor, I don't need your mind to tell me you're full of it." Donna said. "You're trying to put this off as long as possible aren't you?"

"Well… yeah." The Doctor said sheepishly. "But Torchwood's here. I need to let them know. We need to tell people we can trust. They'd understand better."

Donna nodded.

"Sure. And you could probably do with the practise."

"Yeah, that too."

**************************

It had been easy enough getting into Torchwood. What with the damage the Daleks had done. And thankfully the first person they'd run into was Mickey.

"Alright boss?" He'd said cheerfully. "What you doing here?"

"Need to see some people. You included actually."

"Oh, makes a change." Mickey joked. "Well everyone else is in Jack's office. This way."

Donna looked around the Hub as Mickey led them up the stairs.

"Nice." She deadpanned. "Very… post-atomic. As in bomb."

"Well, it took a bit of damage." Mickey said. "Luckily nothing critical."

Mickey wrapped on the door.

"Hey bossman, look who's here." He called.

Jack was sitting at the desk with Gwen and Ianto. But he jumped up when he spotted The Doctor.

"Doc!" He yelled as he rushed over and hugged him. Ianto and Donna both looked on annoyed. Especially as Jack followed this up by planting a kiss on The Doctor's lips.

"Oh, so you don't hug me," Donna deadpans, "But it's OK to snog him?"

"Well, that's just Jack." A familiar voice said.

Donna turned, and smiled as Martha entered the office with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hello." Martha grinned. "What you doing here?"

"Oh, got a bit of news for you." Donna replied. "Go on Doctor, you're the one who wanted practise."

"Erm, right." The Doctor said, stepping out of Jack's arms and rubbing the back of his neck. "Right, um, well, Donna and I… and, yes. Well, you know DoctorDonna."

The others nodded.

"Well, you see it was killing her. And… to make it OK…"

"Oh, for heaven's sake." Donna said. "I'm pregnant, he's the father and we're getting married."

To say the group were not expecting this news would be an understatement. Martha had been so startled that she dropped her mug.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" She exclaimed.

"Pregnant." Donna said. "And I thought you were a doctor."

Jack took a step back from The Doctor. "You… and… her"

"Oh come on Jack." The Doctor said. "Not like I couldn't."

"But what happened to 'It's not like that' 'we're not a couple.'" Martha demanded.

"Things… change." Said Donna. "I started seeing him in a different way."

"Without clothes for one thing." Ianto muttered to himself.

"I told you he was cute." Said Gwen.

"Shut up." Ianto huffed.

"So what was wrong with me then?" Jack demanded. "I mean, not like I didn't offer."

"Oh, I know." The Doctor said wearily. "But thing is Jack…"

"Yeah?"

"You're… like a brother to me." The Doctor said.

"Oh." Jack said. "Damn."

"Besides," The Doctor kidded, "You never did buy me that drink."

Jack grinned wickedly at that.

"Excuse me sir." Ianto said. "So you're marrying this lovely lady. And that means you'll be off the market, as it were."

"Yes." The Doctor said.

"In that case," Ianto said as he got up and shook his hand, "my warmest congratulations."

He then proceeded to hug Donna tightly.

"Thank you." He whispered gratefully, "Thank you so much."

Donna smiled a little uncertainly.

"So we invited to the big day then?" Gwen asked.

"Of course." The Doctor said. "That's why we're here. In fact… Jack, um. I was wondering. Would you like to…"

"YES!" Jack interrupted. "Best man! I'd love to!"

"Er…right." The Doctor said. He hadn't the heart to say he'd just been wondering if they could do security.

"Ianto! Mickey, with me. We've got to plan the best stag night in HISTORY!"

"Oh lord, the return of the wedding fairy." Ianto muttered. Still, if it meant The Doctor was out of Jack's reach, he would do anything.

Donna and The Doctor's eyes widened in horror. But before they could say a word, the three men had left the office, hurrying to the computer downstairs.

"You join them Doctor." Martha ordered. "We need to have a little girl talk."

The Doctor nodded obediently.

"You can talk to Ianto about getting the dress." Gwen said. "You should have seen the beautiful one he picked for me."

"What do I want a dress for?" The Doctor asked. "I know I said I'd take her name but…"

He stopped. "Oh, the dress is for her. Right."

He left hastily.

"The Doctor in a dress. Doesn't bare thinking about." Martha said.

The three giggled. Gwen then turned to Donna, a wicked smile on her face.

"So… let's have it then."

"Have what?" Donna asked.

"The gossip." Gwen said. "The low down."

"Yeah…" Martha said, "Interspecies nookie, what was it like? Give us the dirt."

"He didn't just bite you did he?" Gwen asked.

"What?"

"Well that's how I got pregnant." Gwen observed. "Long story."

"Well no…" Donna said. "There was a bit of biting… but that was me."

The other two giggled.

*********************

The Doctor looked up as he heard laughter. That was not good. That kind of laughter was never good. He was not going to live this down, not anytime this century anyway. But, in the meantime, he had to damage control, before Jack started talking about donkey shows and hyper vodkas.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was pulled into an alcove. He found himself face to face with Mickey.

"Doc, you sure about this?" Mickey demanded. "You sure you're not just… I dunno, on the rebound? Cos if you are, you're not being fair to either yourself or Donna."

The Doctor looked at Mickey, with a serious expression on his face.

"Mickey…Rose has her Doctor now." He said. "A man who can give her the life I never could. Someone to always be there for her. Someone to grow old with."

"I didn't ask about you and Rose." Mickey said. "I asked about you. Cos strange as it may seem Doctor, I like you. I know I shouldn't… but the truth is, without you, I wouldn't have grown up. Wouldn't have done the amazing things I've done, wouldn't be here. So Doc… are you sure?"

The Doctor smiled. "Mickety, mick mickey. Yeah. I'm sure. See… that part of my life is done. I'll always love Rose. But…I'm not in love with her anymore. I'm in love with Donna. She's my future. And you know what?"

"If you say it's fantastic, I'll deck ya." Mickey said. "Oh well, least you got rid of the ears."

"There was nothing wrong with those ears!" The Doctor protested. "They were… distinguished."

"They were big. Did you get radio on them?" Mickey teased.

"Cheeky." The Doctor grinned. "But seriously… Donna's the best thing to happen to me in a very long time. And I'm gonna have a family again."

"God help the kids." Mickey quipped. "Especially if 'Uncle ' Jack babysits."

The Doctor shivered at that thought.

"Speaking of Jack," He said, "Help. Please help me."

"Not to worry boss." Mickey said. "I think we can rely on Ianto to keep a net on him."

*****************************

"So where did you have in mind?" Martha finally asked.

"Just the church at home, reception in the hall." Donna said. "I know… it had some bad memories attached. But, we intend to make new ones."

"Well, I have to say I never thought The Doctor would be married before me." Martha said. "But… I think you're the right one for him Donna. He just seemed… happy when he was with you."

"Don't sell yourself short girl." Donna said. "He needed his time with you as well. You helped him get over Rose. Cos…if he hadn't, we would never have happened."

Donna touched her temples. "It's fading… but I still remember his thoughts. His feelings. And I *know* how much you helped him."

Donna shook herself out of it. "Listen to me, wittering on, there's more to talk about." She took Martha's hand. "Speaking of which, don't know if you've heard… but I'm expecting… time tots? Time twins? Whatever… babies."

"Oh my God! Twins? Already?" Martha exclaimed.

"I'll give him one thing, for someone over 900 he's still got what it takes." Donna grinned.

She hesitated. "And you're the only medical doctor I can trust with this. You know… I'm gonna need the sort of stuff pregnant women need- scans, that sort of thing. But also… I've got timelord stuff going on. And the kids will be… mostly timelord. I know UNIT has a lot of data on him. So…"

"It will be an honour to help." Martha said sincerely. "Besides which... How often do you get to deliver Time babies?"

"And I'll organise security for you." Gwen said. "Not just the wedding, but for as long as you need it."

"Thank you both." Donna said. "Now…let's find out what chaos Captain Hardon's come up with."

***************

_**Sarah Jane, I am detecting a T Type 40 travel machine in the vicinity. **_Mr. Smith observed.

An unmistakable wailing raged outside. Sarah Jane looked up, a broad smile on her face.

"Luke," She called as she began to rush out of the attic, "We've got visitors!"

She snatched open the door just as The Doctor and Donna stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Hello Sarah Jane." The Doctor grinned, rushing to her. He picked her up and twirled her around.

Donna grinned- she knew that The Doctor had always regarded her as a cross between a daughter and a sister. And while they'd only met briefly, they had really hit it off, and spent a bit of time exchanging stories and exclaiming over how someone so smart could be so daft.

"What brings you here?" Sarah Jane laughed.

"Oh, this and that." The Doctor said. "For one thing, I'd like to meet this son of yours. I sense a story there."

"Oh, more than one." Sarah Jane smirked. "Well, come on in. Don't just stand there."

************************

Sarah Jane finished explaining about Luke over dinner. The boy himself had been cross-questioning The Doctor intensely over the past hour- both about his travels with his mum and space travel in general. But now there was a lull in the conversation.

Donna looked at The Doctor and nudged him with her elbow.

"Um, Sarah…" he said. "There is another reason I'm here actually. Well, we're here."

"I knew it." Sarah Jane said. "What is it? Cybermen? Sontarans?"

"No, no, nothing like that." The Doctor said. "That's the last thing I need. No… remember what you said to me, that I didn't have to be alone?"

Sarah Jane nodded.

"Well," The Doctor said, as he took Donna's hand. "Turns out, you were right. And Donna and I are getting married."

Sarah Jane sat in stunned silence for a minute. "Sorry?"

"Donna and I are getting married." The Doctor repeated. "And we're going to have children. Two. In about… oh, 39 weeks and six days."

"You've been counting?" Donna said with a silly grin on her face.

"Yes." The Doctor said, with an equally silly grin on his.

"But… how?" Sarah Jane asked, before she quickly added. "I mean… I thought only Timelords could reproduce with Timelords."

"Not strictly true." The Doctor replied. "But in this case, a biological metacrisis made Donna… part timelord. Well… enough timelord. So our children will be for all intents and purposes, timelords."

"Time tots." Donna added.

"Don't say that." The Doctor begged.

"W-well." Sarah Jane said, a bit unsure what to say. "Congratulations. When's the big day?"

"Exactly two weeks from today." Donna announced. "I've just decided. Should give us plenty of time. You're invited of course. And your son. And if any of your friends want to come, they're invited to."

"Well, I don't know." Sarah Jane said. "Not that I don't appreciate the offer. It's just… so sudden."

"Sarah Jane," The Doctor suddenly said. "You don't understand. I have no family of my own. But… I've always regarded you as part of my family. Won't you please come and stand with me?"

Sarah Jane was touched to hear those words. She always knew that The Doctor was an important part of her life. But she didn't realise, that despite how long he'd lived, she had played an equally important part in his.

"When put like that," Sarah Jane said, "I couldn't possibly refuse."

Then with a twinkle in her eye she added. "Just don't expect me to pretend to be your mother."

"Of course not." The Doctor said. "An aunt perhaps. Or second cousin. Older sister."

Sarah Jane fired a cushion at him.

"So, will anyone else I know be there?" She asked.

"Martha of course." Donna said. "Torchwood…"

She noticed Sarah Jane's eyes narrow slightly.

"They're not that bad. As long as you know how to deal with Jack."

"And the Brig." The Doctor said. "It wouldn't be right if he wasn't there."

"So, that's our next stop then?" Donna asked. "Oh, and who's the Brig?"

********************

"Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, at your service." The tall distinguished grey haired man said as he took Donna's hand.

"Sir Alistair now isn't it?" The Doctor said. He was busy skimming through the Brig's memoirs. "You do know they won't let you publish this?"

"Yes… Doctor." The Brigadier said, rolling his eyes. "But it doesn't mean I can't have a little fun remembering. Oh, those were the days."

"I was a different man then."

"You were several different men then, as I recall." The Brig deadpanned.

The Doctor grinned and pulled his earlobe. "True."

"But still, you… married?" The Brigadier. "I always figured you were more the bachelor sort."

"Things change. I change." The Doctor said. "You should know that above all people."

"Yes." The Brigadier said. "So… Chiswick. I shall of course be there. Got to be there for the old group, while we can."

"Speaking of the old group, Sarah Jane's coming." The Doctor said.

The Brigadier brightened immediately. "Ah yes. Fine woman Miss Smi… I mean, Sarah Jane. I remember the time…"

He trailed off. "No. Better save that for the reception. Always have a few anecdotes for the speeches."

"Speeches?" The Doctor said.

"Yes." The Brig said. "You don't have a father. Someone needs to welcome this fine young lady into the family, as it were. Yes definitely. Where's that notebook?"

Donna grinned as The Doctor's face fell. This was even more fun than she thought it would be.

"Come on Doctor, let's leave the man to get his speech written. Next stop… Chiswick. Five minutes after mum and I talked mind. None of your 'one year later' rubbish. And don't stop to invite any more of your old mates. I don't mind them being there, but it's OUR wedding. OK?"

The Doctor nodded obediently. Time to face the music.

**********************************

Sylvia had just put away the hoover, when the doorbell rang. Wilf, who had changed into his Sunday Cardigan, answered the door.

Donna stood at the doorstep, The Doctor a few paces behind.

"Granddad!" Donna said joyfully, enveloping him in a hug. She then broke it.

"You're wearing that posh aftershave mum bought you for Christmas." She observed. "What's the occasion?"

"You tell me sweetheart." Wilf said. "You were the one with the big news."

He then noticed The Doctor lurking.

"Well, come in!" He ordered.

He turned to Donna conspiringly, "You're mum's been worried sick, since the whole dalek thing. Had to tell her about…"

"I guessed." Donna said. "And that's fine. I understand gramps. As a matter of fact, it'll save a bit of an explanation."

"Explanation of what exactly?" Sylvia demanded, as she appeared.

***********************

The group sat around in the living room. The tension was as thick as a Judoon's armour.

"So," said The Doctor nervously, as he set his mug of tea down. "Em…Wilf told you…"

"About you taking my daughter into space?" Sylvia snapped. "Yes. And I can't understand why she didn't tell me herself! Or why he waited until daleks were raining down on us to tell me."

"Not now mum." Donna said, feeling defensive, as she always did when Sylvia started.

"Well… Mrs Noble," The Doctor said. "As you know, Donna and I have been travelling for a while. Longer than you even know, because we travel in time as well as space. And…we've become really…good friends. Best friends, even."

"Oh my God." Sylva said, with a tinge of disgust in her voice. "You've been sleeping with her, haven't you?"

"Well…" The Doctor began, "I wouldn't say much sleep was involved…"

Before he could dig himself into a deeper hole, Sylvia stood up and slapped him in the face.

"OW!" He yelped, as he turned to Donna. "You see? I knew this would happen!"

"You- you alien…" Sylvia said as she wagged her finger and tried to come up with a suitably bad word. Having failed she continued, "You've got her pregnant, haven't you?!"

"Mum…" Donna pleaded.

Sylvia spun around. "Well, are you or aren't you pregnant?" She demanded.

"Well… yeah." Donna said. "But…"

She was cut off by a sudden gasp. Wilf had turned as white as a sheet. Donna rushed over to him.

"Granddad are you OK?" She asked worriedly.

Wilf took a few deep breaths.

"Fine." He said. "Just… a bit of a shock."

Donna relaxed a little. Then realised that Wilf was glaring at The Doctor.

"You promised you'd take care of her." He accused. "I trusted you."

"Wilf, believe me, this is for the best." The Doctor said. "We didn't just…jump into this you know! If you just let me explain."

"Oh, this'll be good." Sylvia said sarcastically. "Go on then."

"Look, Sylvia, just shut it." The Doctor snapped. "I'm tired of you always putting Donna down. If it wasn't for her, we'd all be dead. Me included. We didn't have to come back here you know, but Donna wanted to. Because you are her family, and she loves you. So, sit down, right now, and listen."

******************************

The Doctor and Donna, explained in turn the events that had led up to the metacrisis.

"So," The Doctor concluded, "I either had to wipe Donna's mind completely, or become one with her. And you know what? I'm glad we made the choice we did. Because for one shining moment, she was the most important woman in the universe. And I realised… she was the most important woman in my life."

Wilf and Sylvia were silent for a moment. Donna clasped The Doctor's hand firmly.

"And he's the most amazing man I'll ever know." She said. "So, yes, I am pregnant. And we're getting married. But most importantly… we love each other."

Wilf coughed. "Well, you have my blessing anyway."

Sylvia muttered something.

"What was that mum?" Donna asked.

Sylvia looked up, a look of shame on her face. "I said… and mine." Then she smiled weakly. "Always wanted to be a gran. And Donna… I'm sorry. It's just…the way I am. But I promise, I will try. I do want to be a part of your life."

Donna got up, and hugged her mother softly.

"Thanks mum." She whispered.

After a moment's hesitation, Sylvia walked over to The Doctor.

"Just don't expect me to call you son." She remarked.

"Fair enough." The Doctor said. "Because I've no intentions of calling you mum."

Sylvia hit him, but softly.

"So what do I call you? Doctor?" Sylvia said.

"How about… John?" The Doctor suggested.

"Is that your name?" Sylvia giggled. "An alien named John."

"What, you expecting something like Theta Sigma?" The Doctor said. He then laughed slightly. "Oh, sorry… in-joke."

Sylvia smiled. Then a worried looked appeared on her face. "Oh no, the baby isn't going to be green or anything is it?"

"Um, well no." The Doctor said. "*They* will be perfectly normal looking babies. You know, pink, dribbling, no teeth. Not house-trained."

Sylvia' jaw dropped.

"Twins?" She observed. She grinned. "Well… that's another first for this family. What about you, any brothers or sisters lurking about?"

"Um, not round here." The Doctor said. _Not that I know of anyway._

************

Half an hour later, Sylvia and Donna were busy going through a list of family and friends, deciding who to invite.

Wilf joined The Doctor. "Women eh? Screaming at each other one moment, best of friends the next. Never understood it."

"Me neither." The Doctor said. "Then again, do you really want to?"

Wilf just chuckled.

"So, this mean you're gonna be round a bit more?"

"Well," The Doctor said, "Donna's gonna need medical help, and friends and family. So I'll say yeah. I'll be alright though. I'm sure UNIT and Torchwood will have plenty of work for a semi-retired Time lord."

The two sat for a bit more, watching the women as they discussed who should sit next to whom, and whether to hire the same caterers or not. The Doctor glanced out the window. _Nice day. Pity to waste it._

"Wilf," He said chummily, "Since… they're gonna be busy for a while."

Wilf looked hopefully at The Doctor.

"Fancy a jaunt?"

Wilf leapt to his feet.

"Ooh yes." He grinned.


End file.
